Talk:Hades
Just Wondering Why would Hades help out Kratos by giving him the Army of Hades in God of War 1. I mean, you killed his wife in God of War: Chains of Olympus, and I know I would be pretty pissed off if some mortal killed my wife. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 17:07, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Perhaps Hades believed he was indebted to Kratos, since if Persephone's plot succeeded she would've destroyed the worlds of both Gods and Mortals Manas101 00:49, 15 August 2008 (UTC) That or the other gods of Olympus were like "Hades fuck you, help him out now" hahaha. or maybe it was because Ares was using the minions of the Underrworld, and Hades never said he could. Lying Memories 20:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Think about what was happening, a civilwar amongst the Gods in GOW1 - Ares - just because Hades probobly helped Kratos on orders of Zeus well maybe becaus he thaut that kratoz would later would help him with his brothers with ares Though I'd return to this debate, since, if you guys have played God of War III, it is actually very clear that Hades has not forgotten, nor forgiven, Kratos' killing of Persephone. I'm still sticking with how Hades probably felt that he was indebted to Kratos AND that he agreed with the other Gods that Ares had to be stopped, so he aided Kratos for those reasons. However, much has happened between GoW I and GoW III. Now, Hades obviously wants to kill Kratos simply because, like all the other Gods, he himself is on Kratos' "hit list". Seeing as Kratos has since become a full fledged enemy of Hades, there's no reason Hades can't gripe about the 'pain Kratos has wrought upon him'. What do you guys think? Manas101 03:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Roles Mostly about the caption under the picture at the top of the article. But I thought the god of death in Greek mythology was Thanatos? Great Mara 08:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I can understand why this would confuse some people, but there is a fine line between the two figures. Hades is the God of the Dead and the God/Ruler of the Underworld. Thanatos on the other hand was, essentially, Death itself. Manas101 03:45, May 28, 2010 (UTC) well they all turned on him when he came for revenge i mean zuse was like a father 2 him he did everything for him and at the end their all like BLACK/WHITE nigga fuck off so he had 2 kill him and when he was they beg for mercy i mean like WTF people u try to kill him then he overpowers you then u beg for mercy 01:00, January 26, 2012 (UTC)sayaad To Awesome to be Kill Early on I think Hades should've been the last boss batle before the final boss. Killing near the beginning of the game was a bit of a stupid decision. I still love the boss battle thought. William J. Hawkins 14:32, April 29, 2012 (UTC) See it from the bright side, Hades is one of the only gods that isn't killed by Kratos in a direct way. As proven in God of War II, the Claws of Hades don't kill as Atlas was still alive. Hades died because of the souls he had absorbed. With his own soul to control them, they start to fight for control and freedom, killing latter in the process. Belgiansparten 21:19, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hades Second Form I am new here but shouldn't Hades' second form in the Boss battle be added where he unstably taking souls into himself and increased his size and does that weird breath attack? --CNBA3 (talk) 06:35, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Death Deities Could somebody please add this page to the category. ( 10:29, August 21, 2018 (UTC))